The primary objective of this proposal is to continue our aging-related research training efforts on both the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus (UC-AMC) and the University of Colorado-Boulder Campus (UC-B). The focus of this second renewal of our 5-year training grant will be expanded to reflect the new title Integrative Physiology of Aging. As with the past 2 funding cycles, the major participating programs will be the Division of Geriatric Medicine (DGM) and the Center for Human Nutrition (CHN) at UC-AMC, and the Department of Integrative Physiology (IPHY) at UC-B. However, the expanded focus will enable us to involve additional outstanding aging-related investigators from our 2 campuses as additional mentors on this T32. Of the 52 training grants at the University of Colorado, this is the only one specifically dedicated to aging issues. Because of our success during our last 9 years of funding and our expectations for wider faculty participation, we are now requesting support for 5 pre- and 5 post-doctoral trainees each year. The specific objectives of this training program are to: 1) expand the cohort of faculty mentors interested in aging research; 2) recruit and retain outstanding pre- (Ph.D.) and post-doctoral (Ph.D. and M.D.) trainees; 3) support their research training through a combination of experiential and didactic instruction; 4) insure the highest level of academic success through the conscientious monitoring of a carefully constructed career development plan; 5) enhance the mentoring skills of a cadre of associate mentors through co-mentoring with a more experienced primary mentor. These objective will be carried out by offering: 1) up to 2 years of research training support (the second years dependent upon successful progress); 2) dual mentoring by outstanding primary and associate mentors; 3) a wide variety of relevant classroom experiences on both campuses; 4) frequent and careful review of trainee progress/success; 5) ongoing appraisal of the program goals, strength and weaknesses; and 6) sound financial and administrative oversight. Our previous success is exemplified by our ability to: 1) fill our positions with outstanding trainees; 2) produe academically successful and productive trainees; 3) build a pipeline of mentors, and transition trainees to associate mentors and associate mentors to primary mentors; and 4) expand aging-research at both campuses through ongoing collaboration among the participating programs and faculty.